Emmanuel Macron/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) und Frankreichs Staatschef Emmanuel Macron am Freitag in Paris.FOTO: REUTERS Angela Merkel - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron met with German Chancellor Angela Merkel on his first day in office REUTERS Francia * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| VGE ne prend pas au sérieux le leader du mouvement En Marche ! / ©maxppp Emmanuel Macron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy is thought to be open to an alliance with Emmanuel Macron, the presidential favourite. CHARLES PLATIAU/REUTERS Emmanuel Macron - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande, con Emmanuel Macron, cuando este era ministro de Economía en su gobierno - AFP Países Bajos * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dutch King Willem-Alexander (R) welcomes French president Emmanuel Macron (L) at the Palace Noordeinde in The Hague, the Netherlands, 21 March 2018. EPA-EFE/PATRICK Emmanuel Macron - Mark Rutte.jpg| Mark Rutte en Emmanuel Macron tijdens een eerdere ontmoeting AFP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Francisco.jpg| El papa Francisco recibió este martes al preisdente Emmanuel Macron. Reuters España * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Felipe VI.jpg| Dastis revela que Felip VI i Macron van parlar de Catalunya El Nacional Foto: Casa Reial. Emmanuel Macron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y Emmanuel Macron se saludan a las puertas del Elíseo. Efe Emmanuel Macron - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Pedro Sánchez y Emmanuel Macron. / EFE Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras welcomes French President Emmanuel Macron at the Maximos Mansion in Athens, Greece, September 7, 2017. REUTERS/Alkis Konstantinidis Italia * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica Francese, Emmanuel Macron. quirinale.it Emmanuel Macron - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron (L) with Italian PM Paolo Gentiloni on Sunday. Reuters/Philippe Wojazer Emmanuel Macron - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| El presidente galo, Emmanuel Macron, junto al primer ministro italiano, Giuseppe Conte en la cumbre del G7 en Canadá. IAN LANGSDON / AFP Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Tasavallan presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja Ranskan presidentti Emmanuel Macron ovat tavanneet Suomessa. KUVA: MAURI RATILAINEN / EPA Emmanuel Macron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Joint press conference by Emmanuel Macron, French Minister for Economy, Industry and Digital Sector, and Jyrki Katainen. EC Audiovisual Service Emmanuel Macron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| Macron sanoi lehdistötilaisuudessa pääministeri Juha Sipilän (kesk.) kanssa, että Nokia ei kunnioita ehtoja, jotka neuvoteltiin Ranskan hallituksen kanssa, kun Ranska hyväksyi verkkoyhtiö Alcatel-Lucentin myynnin Nokialle. Kuva: Lehtikuva / AFP Photo / Patrick Kovarik Reino Unido * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May junto a Emmanuel Macron.EFE Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron and Polish President Andrzej Duda shake hands during their bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) summit in Brussels, on May 25, 2017. Photo: Eric Feferberg / AFP Rusia * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Primer encuentro Vesalles fue el escenario de la primera reunión de nuevo presidente francés con su homólogo ruso. (Foto: AFP/Christophe Archambault) Ucrania * Ver Emmanuel Macron - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Poroshenko reafirma la disposición de Kiev a cumplir con los acuerdos de Minsk © REUTERS/ Philippe Wojazer Fuentes Categoría:Emmanuel Macron